


Racing to your heart

by f1fan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regret, Untold stories, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1fan/pseuds/f1fan
Summary: Jake Ilott is the younger brother of Callum Ilott, uprising F2 star. After being involved in an incident that almost took his life, he resumed his carrer to make his dream come true, to drive in F1. But when he finally got a seat in the maximum category of motorsport, a certain driver will make our protagonist revive his previous feelings for him, previosly casted aside. Will his feelings for him bring Jake the light he needs in his life, or he will he return into the darkness where he was?
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. It wasn't a dream...

**Author's Note:**

> So... after a long hiatus, I'm finally back! With another story! I think I'm gonna give my other story a rest since I don't have the inspitration for that one yet and continue with this one. Hope you enjoy it!

_Warmth, comfiness, that’s the sensation I had when I woke up in the morning. I tried to roll myself to the other side of the bed when I knocked with someone, then, all the events from last night came back to my mind. The long and caring kisses, his warm body, the amazing make-out and the post-sex cuddles. I was so happy and lucky that we finally made up our differences and I’m also happy and proud to call this man my boyfriend. It was like a dream come true._

“Hmm…” _Oh, I accidentally wake him up, sorry babe._

“Hey, gorgeous… Good morning.” he said.

“Hey babe… Good morning to you too.” _My gosh, those adorable puppy eyes are even cuter when he’s sleepy._

I leaned onto him to give him a kiss, but he was especially cheeky this morning, so we ended up with more than just one good morning kiss. _This is amazing. He is amazing. I still can’t believe all that has happened until now. The teasing, the arguments, the crying, the regrets… All of that is finally over, and we finally are together…_

I suddenly felt that he stopped the kiss, and I pouted, because I wanted more, but he told me that he had to leave for the morning, team duties he said, but he will come back once he’s finished. He gave me a final kiss and he left the bedroom.

I felt the bed so cold; I knew he was going to come back, but every second he’s not by my side after all we went through… well… it seems like an eternity to me.

I didn’t have any obligations with the team this morning, after yesterday’s race, they decided to give me the free day, unlike the bf, who had to work at least for the morning, so, to not get bored, I decided to fool around in the meantime.

“My name is Jake Ilott, and this, is Jackass.” _No, simply horrific._

“Ilott. Jake Ilott.” _If the real Bond sees this, he’s probably going to commit suicide._

“Urghh… What can I do now, I have nothing to do until afternoon, I’m so bored… I miss you already… Even though you’ve left the room like… 5 minutes, I guess? Fuck, what I’m gonna do?

I decided to finally lay down in bed for a bit, and it turns out that I fall asleep, so I decided to remember all the things that happened to bring me here at this very instant in my life. I started to dream everything through the beginning of the season until now, a full season has passed, and fate has brought me here, to the side of this beautiful boy, and the source of my happiness…

_My name is Jake Ilott, and this is the story of how I’ve met your mother… Gods Jake, you can’t even take things seriously in your dreams. OK, let me try again that… My name is Jake Ilott, and this is the story of how I met my boyfriend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this little introduction? Feel free to leave any kudos or comments!


	2. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Today, I was so full of ideas that I had to work a little overnight to finish the chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

“How can I be so nervous; it isn’t a big deal right? No, of course not, debuting in F1 in a mid-top team like Renault is no big deal, not at all, argghh…” I said while fidgeting with my sweating hands. _Relax Jake, everything will be alright, and if something bad happens, you can always go to Callum, he’s your brother, remember?_ I was pacing around the hotel room, trying to calm myself down. I started to wander my room trying to distract myself from my grand debut _and let’s hope it’s not my grand finale too…_ Anyways, I started to look at my bed, a really big bed for only one person, even if you like to roll around your bed, the bathroom, a basic bathroom, _well… basic for someone who has a lot of money, fortunately Renault have a lot of it._ And the balcony, oh the balcony… it provides a unique view of the streets of Melbourne, you even can see the circuit in the distance, _this view… simply breath-taking…_

_My name is Jake Ilott, the new driver for Renault F1 Team, although no one knows about it yet. The team decided that they would reveal his new young promise at the Australian GP conference. It was an interesting tactic, to say at least. Many people have tried to discover the identity of this mysterious driver, but all of them failed. Sure, there have been rumours about his identity, me included. But, in the end, no one could know that it was me, so today I will be presented as the new driver for Renault, making me the most shocking revelation for F1 in the last times… Yes, a lot has happened in this last 5 years. Hamilton managed to beat Michael Schumacher record of 7 titles, but Mercedes struggled with the new regulations, so, after last season, he retired. So did Vettel, Alonso and Ricciardo. Other drivers simply left because their teams didn’t think they were pushing their car to its limits, such as Albon, who was demoted back to Alpha Tauri and Kvyat, who was fired after all. Also, we have to discuss about my brother, Callum, the uprising F2 star… well, I said uprising just because he’s my brother, but between us, I’m better than him. He is currently driving for Ferrari, after been promoted form Alfa Romeo, where Mick Schumacher is, now along with his former PREMA teammate_ _Robert Shwartzman. There have been other changes as well, but we’ll talk about them later. Also, there’s…_

“Jake Ilott, get your gay ass right here and right now!” _Ah... yes, that horrible squawking from my lovely assistant can only mean one thing… it’s final time._

I stepped inside the room as soon as I came back to the world to meet the eyes of my lovely PR assistant, who was growing desperate to settle the matter about the mysterious Renault driver once and for all.

“Jakey, it’s finally time, the time for your grand debut has finally come are you nervous?”

I slowly nodded, as I was realizing how my life was going to change in a few minutes.

“Very well then, let’s get going, so I can finally rest from this irksome matter. Seriously Jake, why didn’t you tell the team to just present you over the winter so I could have done less work? Do you have any idea of how much I have to suffer to keep your little secret to come out?”

“Ha ha ha. Dear Ellie, you know it’s not within my power handling that information. The boss told me to keep maximum silence about the matter.”

“Yeah, but you could have thought of poor old Ellie here and do me a favor, could you not?”

“And miss seeing you like this this last months? Of course not.” _Sorry not sorry, my dear._

She started shaking me as I was laughing at her. “What a jerk you are. Pretty sure your brother wouldn’t do this to me.” _Seriously Ellie? He’s even worse than me in these matters_

“Anyways” she started as I was getting rid of her. “Here’s the schedule for the press conference for this morning. As you can see, the FIA labelled you as the “mysterious gentleman” from Renault F1 Team, a ridiculous name if you permit me saying that.” _It’s ridiculous and I permit you saying that dear._

“Since the team wants to keep your identity a mystery ‘till the very last moment, we have to go through an alternative route to the press conference so you don’t get caught, that’s why I came for you a little earlier. Let’s go, you can read who will accompany you while we’re on our way.”

_That was my PR assistant Eleonora Moore. She and I have been friends for a long time, as well as with my brother. When I heard she will be working as my assistant, I was overjoyed. She has been there for me in my darkest moment, like my horrific accident a couple of years ago. She’s a completely trustworthy person and the one who knows all my secrets… well, maybe not all of them, sometimes we have to keep some secrets only with ourselves, right? Oh, by the way, we call her Ellie because she doesn’t like being called by her full name. I only do that when I’m messing up with her._

“So, after your press conference, you will respond to all the media in the interview zone, OK?” Ellie asked me.

“Got it, chief. But that sounds like a lot of work… Can you get me out of this please?”

“I could, but I won’t” she responded with a smirk.

“But why?” I asked her while trying to put my best puppy eyes so I can convince her.

“Because I suffered this long enough because of you. So now, you will have a taste of what it feels like.”

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

“Pretty pretty please?”

“No.”

“Aww…”

“Don’t worry Jakey, at least you will only suffer this weekend, not a long and everlasting month.” _If she puts it like that, I can’t complaint about it._

“Ok, chief, you won this time, but… I’ll make you pay for this!” I told her half joking, half serious.

“WHAT? If someone has to make someone pay is me to you. I still owe you some suffer after all of this. Don’t push me Jakey boy.” _Ups, I can see smoke coming out from her ears, better stop pressing her…_

“Fine. Anyways let’s see who will be in the conference too…” As I started reading, Ellie approached me with a rather curious smile on her face, was there still some kind of surprise waiting for me? _Let’s see who’s here… For McLaren, Lando Norris. For Mercedes George Russell, For Red Bull, Max Verstappen. And for Ferrari… Wait, what? Seriously? No way…_ As I turned my gaze to face Ellie, I saw her smile growing even bigger. _So that’s why she was smiling that way, hmm…_

“Well, well… this should be _really_ interesting, don’t you think dear?” Ellie just laughed as a response, of course she knew what was happening. If I wasn’t ready before, now I was _so_ eager to begin.

_?? POV_

I started to get nervous. I couldn’t help myself but to start walking around in circles in the small room while waiting for the FIA to call us and have the press conference. _Why can’t we start the press conference already? I mean, it’s not like I have anything better to do, but wasting my time and waiting for nothing, it’s not actually my idea of a fun day._

“Walking around in circles doesn’t help to make the time go faster, you know? Also, it’s annoying.”

_Urgh… Not only I’m forced to wait an eternity, but also, I have to wait with fricking MAX VERSTAPPEN, can this day be even worse?_

“I know you’re thinking: Why do I have to be stuck with this adorable and gorgeous person? Well, tough luck Charlie, you’re stuck with me for good.” _Charlie? How you even dare you little…_

“Hey, hey, hey guys, just relax and calm down okay. Just inhale… and exhale. See it’s not that difficult.”

“Lando, for the love of God, just shut up. Please.”

“But George…”

“No Lando, stop.”

“Aww…” Lando whined. _Poor Lando, I know he’s only trying his best to lighten the mood up, but it isn’t the moment right now._

“Anyway… Guys, did you hear about the mysterious driver?” George asked.

“Of course, mate. But I don’t know who the hell he is. Any of you, excluding Charles, have any idea?” Max replied.

“Nope Max.” Lando responded.

“I don’t have any idea either.” added George.

_Why can’t I answer? I just hope this fricking guy comes right now, because I don’t know how much time I will be able to hold myself and not hit that arrogant prick Verstappen._

It seems I was wandering too much in my thoughts, because at the same I was complaining about Max, the door just opened revealing the identity of the man that has had all the paddock talking about.

“My my, Charlie boy, what a surprise, don’t you think?” _Ch-Charlie boy? No… It can’t be… Only one person calls me like that and… no, it just can’t be, h-he… he shouldn’t be here. He can’t be here! Is it…? Is it really him?_

As I started to turn around to face this mysterious man, my face did nothing more to slowly open my mouth as I confirmed my deepest fears.

_Oh no._

_It’s him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any comments down below, or to make any suggestions.


	3. Did you miss me?

_Charles’ POV_

“W-What are you doing here?” I asked. _How… how is it possible?_

“Charlie boy, are you not happy to see me? Jake asked me with a frown.

“N-No, it’s not that, it’s just… well… it was unexpected to see you here.” _And seeing you after all these years since… that._

_This is Jake Ilott. He’s the brother of Callum Ilott and both of them were my rivals when I was racing in lower categories. Jake and I have been friends for a long time, although I sometimes wonder why he’s my friend, because he’s sometimes a total douchebag, but, in the end, he’s a very loveable guy. He and I had some stories in the past, but all of that changed since that fateful day. Jake…_

“Charles? Chaaaaaarlie? Earth to Charlie boy?” Jake asked trying to snap me out of my mind.

“Ah! Sorry, my mind was wandering around.” I apologized.

“Yeah, sure, thinking about me, right Charlie boy?” Jake responded playfully.

“Don't brag too much about yourself Ilott, you’re not that important.” _If that’s true, then why do I feel a sudden heat on my cheeks?_

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say Charlie boy” _And there’s the douchebag Jake again…_

“Hey, welcome to F1, I’m Max. I suppose you’re this ‘mysterious driver we’ve been hearing about.”

“Yep, I’m Jake Ilott, you’ve probably know something about me from my brother Callum.”

“Ah, so you’re Callum’s brother, then?” Lando asked. “I’m Lando, Lando Norris, by the way.”

“Yes, I am. And nice to meet you Lando.” Jake replied.

“Now that you mention it, I remember hearing from Callum something about a brother who was about to get into F1 after successfully winning the F2 Championship last year. George Russell.”

“He must’ve been talking about me, he doesn’t have any more brothers than me, unless he has some secret brother or sister that I’ve never heard about. Jake Ilott, a pleasure George.” _Great, he has already won over this little group of drivers, that’s the loveable Jake I know._

“So Charlie boy, are you not gonna introduce yourself. I mean, when someone is new to something, it is rude to not introduce themselves, am I right?” _We’ve known each other for years, why are you doing this to me? This can’t get any worse…_

“Yeah, Charlie, that is very rude from you, don’t you think.” _Great, Max is now allied with him…_ “So… Jake, do you like to mess with little Charlie here?” Jake laughed as a response. “Well then Jake, welcome to the club, I think you and I are gonna get along really well.”

“He he he, thanks Max, that would be lovely.” Jake replied. _Note to self: Don’t ever say again things can’t get any worse, because they can. Just remember 2020.”_

After that Lando and George also gathered around Jake and Max and joined them. I decided not to engage in the conversation, and rather go back into my mind again, while searching for lost and forgotten memories about the past…

_“Hey, congrats on your win.”_

_“Ah! Charles Leclerc?!_ _Charles Leclerc himself is congratulating me for my victory?”_

 _“Well, yeah, ha ha ha._ _I would have preferred myself to win, but you did a masterclass today on the track, and that is something worth to congratulate you about.”_

_“T-Thank you so much, it means so much coming from you.”_

_“Oh! And why is that?”_

_“Well… I always have kind of wanted to become a driver, but I wasn’t so sure. However, when my brother took me to one of his karting races to watch him, I witnessed a mesmerizing masterclass from one of the drivers, and it was in that moment when I told myself: “I want to become a driver just like him and be as good as him.” And the name of that driver… was you… Charles Leclerc. So, I always have idolized you, kind of. That’s why it means so much to me your congratulations on my victory. And against my idol! Ah… Am I talking too much again, right? I’m so sorry!”_

_“It’s ok, don’t worry. Well, I feel flattered that someone here idolizes me, but what I love most is a good challenge, and you put an incredible one today. And you won, nonetheless! So, I should be the one thanking you instead.”_

_“Th-Thank you very much, sir!”_

_“Please, there’s no need for you to bow, and don’t call me sir. Charles it’s just fine.”_

_“O-Okay Charles… as you want.”_

_“Ha ha ha, that’s better. What’s your name?_

_“My name? Jake. Jake Ilott.”_

_“Ilott as in Callum Ilott?”_

_“Yes! He’s my brother. He’s the only person apart from you who inspired me to become a driver. I also idolized him, of course, but you’re a little better. But please, don’t tell him!”_

_“Ha ha ha, don’t worry your secret is safe with me.”_

_“Thank you, Charles.”_

_“Besides, I think you’re better than him. Sure, I’ve known Callum for some time now, and he’s a good driver, trust me. But you have something special Jake. I don’t exactly know what it is, but you have something very special and unique. If you keep training and working hard, you’re definitely going to do big things in the world of motorsport, kid.”_

_“Thank you so much Charles.” I was already committed to improve myself, but after hearing that from you, now I will give my 110% in order to be the best!”_

_“Great! That’s the spirit!”_

_“Thanks! Who knows? Maybe you and I will meet someday on the track fighting for the F1 Championship.”_

_“I would really like that… Jake Ilott, I will remember your name.”_

_And, boy, have I remembered that name all these years…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case, the lines in italics, are actually the thoughs of the person narrating the story. That includes the things you say while he's speaking but he decides to not say it, things that he should reply when someone else is speaking but he decides to not talk and flashback. Describing the scen o narrating the story aren't included. I should have specified that in the first chapter, but I think you all have already realized that, this is a reminder just in case you get confused with some of the interactions. And as always, fell free to leave any comments.


	4. It's nice to see you again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended being longer than I expected. I just hope that you like it!

_Charles’ POV_

“Charles!”

“Eh!”

“Weren’t you listening to us?” Lando asked. _Oh my God, I did it again, didn’t I? Being with my thoughts again._

“Um… No, sorry, my mind was somewhere else.” I replied.

“Well, it must have been a very interesting thought, because you were so focused on it.” George added. “Are you alright, Charles?”

“Y-Yes. Yes, I’m fine.” _Fuck, why am I so nervous?_

“Really Charlie? Your thoughts were more important than trying to help Jake settling in the F1 world?

I was a little surprised being asked this question. Specially, considering it was Max the one who asked. Why was he so interested in me since Jake appeared?

“Sorry.”

“Well then, if you’re so sorry, you wouldn’t mind telling us what was distracting you so much, that you weren’t listening to us, right?”

“Well I…” _Since when Max was so annoying with me?!_

I was trying to think for a excuse. My eyes went for a second to Jake. He responded to my look with a shy smile and a little blush, and he quickly turned away from my gaze. _Why did he do that, why was he blushing?_

“Well Charles?” Max insisted

I was opening my mouth with the hope that something will pop up like magic, and in that very instant, one of the FIA assistants came in and told us that the press conference was starting soon and that we should direct to the place where the meeting was held. I thanked him and I could see Max frown in response. That was a close one. Then I left the room the first, maybe a little too fast and sighed for myself. I dodged a big one there, just in time.

When I arrived at the press conference and took my seat, I saw that they assigned our sites, so I was between Max and Jake. I sighed again, this time a little loud, and I earned a few looks from the journalists. Luckily, they would think is because of Max. And they weren’t wrong. They just weren’t completely right. I tried to wrap my head for what was about to came, just in case, because I had the sensation that it would be a reaaaaally long press conference…

AS expected, most questions were directed to Jake, because he was the mysterious driver everyone was talking about. As I was seeing that every question was directed to him, I couldn’t help myself but to lost myself in thoughts again… And lost in thoughts were Jake appeared…

_It was a sunny day. Jake, Callum, Arthur and I meet in a karting place to have a “brothers” day. We had such fun… At the start, we were competing against each other, but in the day, we were just racing for fun. When we were finished I approached Jake who was looking very interested at our brothers._

_“Hey Jake, great races, yeah?”_

_“Yeah, you bet it.” Despite he answered me, he was still looking at Arthur and Callum._

_“Is something wrong with those two?”_

_“No, not really, it’s just… they seem so close, right? I bet there’s something more going on between the two of them._

_“Really? What makes you think that?”_

_“Your bro sometimes come to my house just to see my bro. Sometimes, he even come without announcing it!”_

_“Now that you mentioned it, I’ve seen Callum a few times at my place to with my brother. I only thought that it was because they were really good friends, but I’ve never considered this possibility.”_

_“The possibility that they’re…”_

_“Going out? No, I haven’t imagined it. But now that you told me this. I think they’re really going out.”_

_“Oh. Then why didn’t he tell me about it? I thought he always told me everything, we even made a promise about that.”_

_“Well… maybe he’s scared of your reaction. I mean, we’re now in the 21 st century, but coming out as gay, it’s still even difficult That’s what I think of it.”_

_“Yeah, but I wouldn’t mind at all. He’s my brother, and I love him more than anything in this world. And even with Arthur, who is one of my best friends in the world, if not the best.”_

_“I thought I was your best friend.”_

_“Ah! Well I…”_

_“Ha ha ha._ _Don’t worry buddy, I was just messing with you. In any case, give him time, don’t pressure him. He will tell you when he feels he needs to tell you. And when that time comes, make sure to fully support him. And then your brother will see how he should have just trust you from the very beginning.”_

_“Thanks Charles, I will do that.”_

_I nodded. We stayed in silence for a little bit until Jake asked:_

_“Do you think I will find someone special as my brother has found his special one?”_

_“Of course you will! Sometimes you just need to wait a bit until that person arrives. However, when that person arrives, you will know it. Maybe it will take a bit to realize it, but, eventually, you will know that he or she is the perfect person for you.”_

_“Yeah, but there’s still a little problem. What if the other person doesn’t want me?”_

_“Hmm… Yes, that’s a very big problem indeed. My advice will be to just go for it. You won’t know if you’re made for each other until you try it. You just need to send it!”_

_“Charles… thanks. For being here with me. And helping me clearing my mind.”_

_“No problem Jake. Just ask me if you need anything from me. I will try to help you the best I can.”_

_“Thanks. It’s nice to have someone to talk about things like that.”_

_“Likewise. And you know Jake… maybe that special person you’re waiting for is closer than you think.”_

_“Charles…”_

“Charles!” _Hmm? That voice wasn’t on my thoughts._

“CHARLES!”

“AAHH!” _Oh my God, I did it again, did I?_

And of course I did it, because literally everyone was looking at me with a concerned expression.

“They were asking you a question, it’s your turn to answer it.” It was Max the one who was talking to me. _Well genius, I wasn’t listening to it, so I don’t know what about was the fucking question!_

“Sorry, I wasn’t listening. Can you repeat the question? _Please, I only want that the question didn’t come from the long questions guy._

“Yes. I was asking your fellow drivers if you have any tips to our new driver here.” _Fuck, now I have to answer a question about Jake? I would have preferred the long question guy honestly…_

“Well…” _Gosh, what do I do now? Everybody is looking at me. And it doesn’t help that Max is looking at me with a mocking smile and Jake with a worried look. Should I go for the polite answer, or do I tell the truth? I don’t want Jake to suspect anything… You know what? Fuck it. If Jake can mess up with me, I can embarrass him a bit while praising him in front of the media._

“I don’t think Jake needs any advice from me to be honest. I’ve known him for a while now and he has the talent to do great things in F1. To be honest, I think we’re standing in front of a future F1 champion.”

As I finished my little speech, I looked around and I saw all types of looks. From approving ones like some journalists and my PR, to surprised ones liken the rest of the media and Lando and George. Then, my gaze turned to Jake who responded me with a soft smile and a look that told me: “Thank you.” And of course, we have Max with his ridiculous playful smile.

“You saved that one Charlie. Well done.” He said loud so everyone could hear it. _Still playful, are you Maxy? Well, now that you dragged everybody’s attention to the two of us, I’ll wipe your smile off your face once and for all!_

“I really mean it. Besides, why are you looking so happy? With that shitbox you brought to the test; he will definitely finish ahead of you. The only thing you will see this year, is the back of his Renault, while I win races and the championship. I can really see the headlines now: “Max Verstappen, outclassed by uprising F1 rookie.” _Take that Max!_

It seems I turned the tables around, because Max was looking at me now with utterly rage and the media was equally as shocked as eager to flee the room.

“BURN MAX, BUUUURN!!!” Lando yelled. That earned a loud laugh of George as a response, while Jake was also laughing while looking at me with a soft expression, and I couldn’t help but to lost myself in that gaze…

“Grrrrr… Well played again Charlie, well played… But we will see who laughs the last.” Max responded still angry.

After that, they asked the rest of us some questions. It seems they’ve asked Jake all the questions they needed. After a little while, we were free to go, and just like when we were headed to the press conference, I was the first one to leave, and again, a little too fast.

_Jake’s POV_

After the press conference _finally_ ended, I found myself looking for Charles to thank him for his kind words towards me, and to tell him that maybe we could hang out after our media duties, but it seems that he already left. Why was he in such a hurry to leave? I decided then that the best place to search for him was his motorhome, so I started to make my way over there when the other drivers stopped me.

“Hey Jake, that was a very… interesting first press conference you had, don’t you think? George asked me.

“Well… I don’t know if interesting is the right word to say, but I guess we should stick with that word, ha ha ha” I answered while scratching the back of my head. _I really wanna hang out with you guys, but I really need to look for Charles…_

“You said it bro, especially after Charles ended Max’s whole career” Lando said directly to Max while laughing at him. Max responded him with a really scary look.

“Are all press conferences that… interesting?” I asked a bit confused.

“Not really.” George told me. “Well, we have this clown, also know as Lando…”

“Georgie… why are you so mean to me…” Lando whined, but George ignored him and continued explaining to me.

“They’re not bad honestly. Sure, sometimes is more fun, and sometimes is more boring, but Charles is not the type of guy to lighten the mood in the conferences.” _True, in privacy, he’s usually the one to lighten the mood, but in public, he is more reserved._

“I don’t fucking care if he’s the hit of the party or just a fucking dullard. If I see him one more time, I’m gonna fucking destroy him!”

“…”

“…”

“…” _Ups, Max is still angry. I should use this opportunity to get out of here and start looking for Charles._

“Well guys, it’s been a pleasure, but I’m afraid I must take my leave. Being new and all means I have more media duties than all of you three combined. Until next time!”

“Bye Jake!”

“See you around dude!”

I waved at George and Lando. Max, clearly still mad, just offered me an almost silent goodbye instead, which I appreciated, nonetheless.

When I got out of the building, Ellie was waiting for me and she was ready to drag me for my duties.

“Wait, Ellie. I need a favor from you. Can you stall the media for a bit? I need to do something really important and I’m afraid I can only do it right now.”

“Hmm… Is this because some beautiful boy whose name starts with C?”

“Ah!”

“You don’t need to excuse yourself anymore, I saw the press conference. Very well, but I can only give you around 15 minutes, then I want you back at the hospitality when you will start doing your duties with the media. Is that alright?”

“Yes! Thanks Ellie, you’re the best!”

“I know that. Now go, before I change my mind.” _Ah yes, Ellie and his famous ego, a story better than Twilight._

I started running across the paddock, mainly because I only had 15 minutes to find Charles, talk to him, and go back to the hospitality. I got a few strange looks from the people of the paddock, but I couldn’t care less. Just when I was arriving at the Ferrari motorhome, I saw a very recognizable Monegasque.

“Hey! Charles! Wait!” I yelled, so he could hear me from where I was. He turned around to look at me, and he welcomed me with a rather puzzled look. It seems he wasn’t expecting me to come here.

“Oh! Hey Jake, what’s up? I didn’t think you will come here.” Charles replied a bit apathetic.

“I didn’t go here to see you Charlie boy, I was just looking for my brother here, that’s all.”

“I see... well, I don’t know where he is, but good luck finding him. Bye.” And with that he turned around to continue his way. _Ups, that wasn’t the time to joke with him, and he’s not looking very happy._

“No! Wait a moment!” Charles turned around again. “Sorry, I was actually looking for you.” Charles was still looking at me like he was reading a newspaper, not clearly amused. _Don’t look me like that Charles, it was just a joke… Ok then, I should express him how I feel now, no more tricks._ “I came here…. To thank you. What you just said to me in the press conference in front of all of them… made me very happy, so… thanks.”

Charles was still standing in his place, without moving, or reacting at all. I was starting to get a bit scared, why was he not saying anything? Was he mad at me? I didn’t have the time to properly make him mad. And then out of nowhere, he started laughing like a maniac.

“What’s so funny?!” _And why are you laughing like a goose?_

“HA HA HA! Oh Jake, you should have seen your face, ha ha ha.” He was still laughing at me while wiping his tears off.

“You little bastard!”

“That’s what you get for messing with me. Jakey boy, you also mess with me, it’s only fair that I could mess with you.”

“You’re right… I guess.” _Jakey boy? He is subtly getting back at me. Don’t think I didn’t catch that Charlie boy._

“Ok, Jake. Now being serious. You don’t have to thank me; I only told the truth.” I started to blush at his comment. _Jake, this is, literally, the worst moment to start blushing._

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to. You could just give a polite answer like everyone else…”

“Jake… I think you and I have known each other for such a long time now to be polite with each other. Not that I wasn’t the one who started to be rude towards the other though.” _Auch, he’s really being on a roll today._

“Well, thanks anyway, it meant so much to me, especially coming from you.”

He was taken aback with my response, but he quickly regained composure and offered me his most sincere smile.

“No worries. It’s the least I could do for you.”

“Charles… I… Well… It’s nice to see you again. I missed you” I extended my hand to shake hand with him, but instead, he pulled me into a warm hug.

“And I missed you too… my friend…”

We stayed like that for a bit, unable to move or say anything for a bit, until Charles suddenly remembered where we were. In the middle of the paddock of the F1. Not the best place to stay like that. Although I would have loved to stay like that for a little longer.

“Besides the fact that I told the truth in front of everyone, I had to get it back at Max, you know.” _Really Charlie boy? What a way to kill the mood._

“Classic Charlie boy there, Charlie boy” I shake my head. Charles laughed silly at my reaction because he probably knows what I meant by that.

“But you have to understand me Jake! I can’t allow Max to win, not even in a stupid argument.” _Yeah, that’s true, but I can’t shake the feeling that he also said that because he’s hiding something, but this is not the right time to press on that matter. I just decided to play along by now._

“You know that you just basically answered yourself with that, right?” I told with a playful smirk.

“… Ups. Sorry, it’s just that Max… well, it’s complicated. I would tell you one day, I promise.”

I couldn’t help but to worry about what he just said. It’s probably nothing, but I have always that tendency to overthink things a bit too much. Charles must have guessed it and comforted me.

“Jake… It’s not what you think.”

“Ah… ha ha ha, ups…”. _Am I really that predictable?_

“Ha ha ha. Don’t worry Jake, I know how you sometimes overthink things a little too much.” _I only overthink a little? Wow, Charles holds me in more esteem than I._

“Well Jake… I have to go. Again, it was nice to see you after all these years. Just call me whenever you need something. I’ll be there for you. Goodbye… And good luck this weekend!” And with that, Charles left me there. I was still in trance, just processing all the things he said to me. I was back at overthinking all he said to me, how he felt about our reunion. However, I couldn’t shake this feeling that aroused in my mind, some kind of repressed memory that I just can’t seem to remember how hard I try. But the thing that made me think the most was: “my friend.”

_Charles, after all we’ve been through, I’m just only a friend for you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing the last chapter, I realized that this is the story of how Jake met his boyfriend, but I'm telling it from two point of views (at the moment)... let's say all the members involved in the story talked to each other and exchanged their points of view.
> 
> Anyways, feel free to leave any comments! And kudos. Please.


	5. Brother reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another somewhat long chapter to you. But not as long as the previous one. Enjoy!

_Jake’s POV_

_“And I missed you too… my friend…” These words were just echoing in my mind. And to be honest, more the second part than the first one. “My friend”. Am I really only a friend to you Charles? Sure, it’s not like we’ve had anything serious but still… I just can’t shake that feeling in my head. And especially, since my conversation just a few moments ago with Charles, there’s been something bothering me at the back of my mind, but for some reason, I can’t remember it, but I feel more that I just don’t want to remember it. But why? Why my mind doesn’t want to remember that? Ah… Why do I have to overthink things too much…_

“JAKE!”

“AAAHHH!!!”

As I turned around to see who was the one that startled me, my face lightened up. It was Callum.

“Callum! You startled me!”

“Sorry little bro, but I was nudging you and you didn’t respond, so I had to resort for more… drastic measures.”

“Ah, sorry. Anyways, what are you doing here?”

Callum just gave me a weird look and a small forced laugh.

“Dude, are you kidding? We’re at Ferrari right now. I work here.”

“Oh. Right. Yeah, sorry bro.”

“It’s ok, I’m already mentally prepared to accept that if you came to the Ferrari motorhome is to see my box neighbor rather than your dear brother.” Callum playfully smiled.

“W-What? N-No no, Cal, that’s not right, it was just that…”

“Jake, it’s ok. I was only teasing you for a bit. I know that you were with Charles here just a few minutes before.” I blushed a little. “Right when I was arriving here, I saw Charles saying goodbye to you, and then I approached you and you weren’t responding. And now, we’re here.”

“Ah, yes. I see.”

_This is Callum Ilott, my brother. He’s the person I most admire and trust in this world. I would literally kill for him. My brother has always been there for me, even in the lowest moment of my life, he was still there. I owe him so much. Back to the present, he is now a driver for Ferrari after winning the F2 Championship a few years ago. He first was signed by Haas, and this year he has made the jump to the top leagues of the F1. And as you may know by now, he’s Charles teammate. So now, the two persons I love the most in this world are in Ferrari…_

“So, Jake, how are things going?”

“Well, considering the situation with the mysterious driver and all, I think I’m reasonably fine.”

“That’s good to hear. If you need help with anything, ask me. After all, I’m your big brother.”

“You said that as if it was more for obligation than for pleasure.”

“Hm… I see your sense of humor is still as sharp as your tongue.”

“Argh! Callum!”

“Ha ha ha.”

Even though my brother was happy to see me. I could see that he was feeling uneasy about something. _I bet is because of Charles. I don’t know if I should, but, if someone can help me with this, is definitely Callum._

“Callum.”

“Yes?”

“You’re biting your tongue about something, right? Callum shrugged and looked away. It clearly seems that he doesn’t want to push me about this. _He really knows me well._

“I appreciate your concern Cal, but I don’t mind talking to you about Charles. Just know that I trust you as much as you trust me, and I’m thankful for that brother.”

“OK. I didn’t want to push about Charles because I know the story between you, and I know how difficult this is to you. Jake, if you really don’t want to talk about Charles, it’s fine by me.”

“But I want to talk about Charles with someone, and frankly, you’re the only one I can talk about him. Sure, there’s Ellie but… he’s not you, I trust you more.”

“Aw, Jake… Thanks for placing your trusting me. Don’t told Ellie that you trust me more than her, or you’re a dead man!”

“Of course I know that!” _Seriously bro, who do think I am? I may not be the smartest person, but I’m not that stupid!_

“Just in case. You know sometimes I worry too much about you. I can’t help myself from worrying about you sometimes after…”

“Cal. It’s OK.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Callum looked away for a bit trying to pull himself together. When he recomposed himself, we continued with our conversation.

“Tell me Jake. How was the reunion with Charles after all this time?”

“It was good, I guess.”

“You guess? Did he do something wrong to you? Do I need to kill him? Because I can go right now and…”

“W-Wait Callum, slow down. Let me finish. OK? He nodded.

“Well, where was I? Oh, right. So I met him first in a small room while we were waiting to go into the press conference, but he didn’t look very hapy to see me. I guess he wasn’t expecting me there. And I can’t complain about that, because after the accident, things changed between us very drastically. However, when we were in the press conference, he said something very nice about me in front of everyone when he was asked how the drivers could help me in settling into F1. After that, I went looking for him here and we talked for a bit and he said he missed me and if I needed anything, he was willing to help me however he could.”

Callum was listening very carefully to my little speech, nodding occasionally and with a serious face. After I was done talking, he asked me:

“However, there’s something bothering you, right? Something he told you.”

“Yeah, his literal words were: “And I missed you too… my friend…” And I was wondering if I’m only a friend to Charles… That’s why I didn’t hear you calling me earlier.”

“Jake…”

“I know we haven’t had anything more than a good friendship, but I was wondering if I was just a friend to him. Honestly, I consider him more than a friend after all we went through, but… I really don’t know what to think about that…”

“Jake, I think you are overthinking a bit too much this matter, I think it would be better if you let it go for now, OK?”

“You’re right. Plus there’s the issue with that strange memory”

“A strange memory?”

“When I finished talking with Charles, I could feel a strange sensation going at the back of my mind, but no matter how hard I try, I can’t remember it. It’s like my mind doesn’t want me to remember that?”

“Really?... How strange…” _Why is he so nervous of a sudden? Does he know something about it?_

“Callum… Do you know something about it?”

“M-Me? Why would I know about that?”

“Then why are you so nervous all of a sudden?”

“Ah! It’s just… well… I’m worried that you have some kind of amnesia. That’s all.” _But why the heck would I have amnesia?!_

“Are you sure about the amnesia?”

“Not complete amnesia of course. But after your accident I read some things about memory loss and repressed memories and that, and I’m worried that you have some aftermaths on you.”

“Really, it’s been almost four years since that, I think.”

“True. But aftermaths can appear at anytime after a severe trauma. It is likely that what you’re experimenting right now is that.”

“Ah! And what should I do brother?!”

“Jake, relax. Breath with me. It’s OK. The best is if you don’t think about it, do you understand me? I nodded. “Great, just let me know if it’s getting worse, got it?”

“Got it. Thanks Cal. You’re the best brother anyone can have.”

“Aww… You’re going to make me cry. Come here bro.”

He pulled me into a warm hug. It was a very relaxing experience after all the roller-coaster of emotions I had today. Sadly, it didn’t last long because shortly after, someone hit me in my head.

“Auch!”

“JAKE ILOTT. WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?!” _Shit, I forgot about her!_

“Ellie, I’m so so sorry, please I can explain…”

“I don’t want your fucking excuses; I fucking gave 15 fucking minutes! Are you fucking deaf?!”

“Ellie…” Callum emerged from behind me and intervened trying to save my ass. “It was my fault, I distracted him a bit too much, but I hadn’t seen him in a very long time and I just wanted to be my brother for a little bit, I assume fully responsibility, and if I have to accompany you to your boss and accept all the blame, I would gladly accompany you.” _Wow… Cal… I’ve never heard you making such an impressive speech. It was such impressive, that he even left Ellie without words. Making her speechless is truly a miracle of nature. Something that only happens once in a lifetime._

“Well… I’m going to let slip that one, because I know it’s been hard for Jake not be able to see you during this last months Cal. But…” And she turned to face me. “You mister, will have to compensate this to me, alright?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Very well, now let’s get going, before we’re too late.”

Before going, I gave my brother a look of: “Thanks. I owe you one.” To which he replied with a look of: “Don’t worry, I’ve got your back.”

_Callum’s POV_

When I finished saying goodbye to my brother, I decided to lock myself inside my room, and let my tears flow out of my eyes. Regret is the only thing I was feeling at the moment. I lied. I lied to the person that admires me the most and trusts me the most because I couldn’t bear telling him the truth and make him hate me for keeping the real reason of his accident. Keeping behind the secret of the culprit of that horrific incident. And not only that. When he told me he had repressed memories, I knew my time was running short. I thankfully have avoided confronting him this time, but I knew that the countdown has started. The only thing I can do now is delay that moment the most, but eventually, he will find it, and when he does that… The lives of all the people involved in that accident, our lives, will change forever.

“Jake…” I said between sobs. “I just hope that… when that moment arrives… you will find a place in your heart… to forgive me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you liking the story so far? Any suggestions? Feel free to leave any kudos or any comments down below.


	6. A duty to myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was rather uninspired. Also, I was a bit busy with university/college. Anyways, before starting the chapter, I have to warn you about something: There's a scene involving a bit of sexual abuse and some abusive language. If you want to skip it, don't read from “It’s over little flower. Now, don’t run any longer and come with us.” to “And if I see you both again taking advantage of another girl, I’ll kill you both! IMBECILES!”  
> Apart from that, enjoy the chapter!

_Jake’s POV_

After finishing talking to the media _finally, thank God,_ Ellie and I were heading back to the garage to meet my team. Sure, I worked with them over the winter in the factory, but I wasn’t familiarized with the way they work during weekends in that small garage. To be honest, I don’t know how different it is compared when I was in F3 and F2. While We were on our way, Ellie started to interrogate me about my meeting with Charles.

“So… Jakey, how was your reunion with Charles?” She asked with a playful smile.

“It was good, I guess.”

“What do you mean by “I guess”?”

“He missed me, as much I’ve missed him, but he was acting a bit strange.”

“Well, it’s kind of expected that he’s surprised to see you, after all.”

“Yeah, but there was something more. I don’t know exactly what it is, but he’s worried about something.”

“Maybe he’s worried that you will kick his ass like you did in the past.”

“Ha ha ha. Nice one Ellie.” _Good old Ellie, always there to cheer me up._

“I suppose you’ll know it by now, but if you want to talk about it, I’m always here for you.”

“Thank you Ellie, but I’ve already talked about that with Cal, so I don’t want to talk about that for the moment.”

“In that case, you don’t have to tell me. If you have talked to Callum about that I’m satisfied. He helped you by not overthinking too much on the matter, right?”

“Yeah, it was very helpful.”

“Very well then. As I said, you don’t need to tell me about it if you’ve talked to Callum. Not that I couldn’t obtain that information from him, though.” I laughed. _Knowing her, it would take just one death stare to Cal, and he would spill it all out._

“Talking about Callum, how is he? I haven’t seen him since the party to celebrate your F2 title last year… Well, if you don’t count that 5 minutes ago, I saw him talking to you.”

“Ha ha ha! It was nice to see him again. I haven’t seen him from that party either. One day after the party, Renault contacted me, and we started negotiating my contract for this year. And then they decided this whole thing of the mysterious driver, so I was kind of forced to be aisled from the world. He knew it, of course, just because I told him the first after I signed with the team, but, as I said, I promised Renault to hide my identity the best I could, so I wasn’t able to see him.”

“It is nice to have your own brother to support in a world like this where the mental pressure is so high, yeah? He must be really happy for you.”

“Yeah, he’s happy for me and I’m happy for him. Having his support is one of the things that will help me in my F1 journey. And I will give him my full support, too!”

“Well said Jake!”

“Yes! However, now that I think of it, he was acting a bit strange too…”

“Really? As strange as Charles?” I nodded. Ellie gave me a worried look as a response.

“Jake, I kind of expected that Charles acted a bit strange around you, but Callum? I smell something fishy here…” _And she’s right. Callum was acting a bit suspicious too._

“He told me I might have amnesia.”

“Amnesia?! And why would you have that?”

“I don’t know, that was my exact same reaction!” I told her all about the amnesia thing. All the things Callum told me about it. When I finished explaining it to her, she gave me a concerned look and asked:

“And do you think that’s the real reason?”

“I honestly don’t know, but I trust him. He’s my brother after all, he wouldn’t lie to me in such a serious matter.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” _If I’m right, why don’t you seem satisfied at all?_

“Something wrong Ellie?”

“Nothing Jakey, I was thinking… do you know who your teammate is?”

“What?! Of course I know it silly Ellie. My teammate is… ermh…” _Fuck, I knew his name until now!_

“Wait… You don’t know it! Jake, how could you!”

“I-It’s not like that. I just happen to forget it… temporarily.” _And it is true, all this anxiety from the press conference, meeting with Charles and Cal and trying to understand their behavior, has made me forget it for now. I can only remember he has a rather weird name._

“Oh man Jakey… Come with me please, not only we will be meeting our crew, but also your teammate!”

“Yes ma’am…” _I feel a bit ashamed now… how could I forget it?_

_Eleonora’s POV_

As I was walking with Jake to the garage, _a ridiculous long walk from the media pen to the garage I have to say,_ I was thinking about what Jake told me. Sure, Charles behavior can be overlooked for obvious reasons. After all, he hasn’t seen Jake since the accident, _which I don’t know why he hasn’t kept in touch with Jake, he would have his motives, but, until this day, I still haven’t figured out his motives. Some years have passed since Jake’s accident and many kinds of thoughts of while Charles distanced himself from Jake have crossed my mind. Some of that thoughts were pretty scary. I’ve tried many times to discard them, but the possibility remains there._ However, there’s absolutely no reason for Callum to act in such a strange manner around his brother, _this is something a must dig in, I would rip his tongue if that’s necessary._ I just need to find the correct time to go interrogate Callum. _If I’m being honest, it’s not easy for me to confront Jake’s brother for two reasons: He’s my friend too, and I don’t want to upset Jake. However, I made an oath to myself after the accident. That oath was that I will protect Jake at all costs from anything and anyone. He has suffered long enough these years to be unhappier than he was after the accident. It is a duty for me to protect him with my life if it is necessary. After all, he has done that for me before…_

_I kept running and running trying to get rid of them, I tried going into dark alleys and turning in all the corners to make my escape as quickly and safe as possible, but when I turned to the next alley, I reached a dead end, and I didn’t manage to get rid of them and they cornered me._

_“It’s over little flower. Now, don’t run any longer and come with us.” One of the men said._

_“No! I’ll never go with scumbags like you!” I shouted, and immediately after that, the other man smacked me in the head._

_“Stupid bitch! Always with the crying and the screaming. You and us are gonna have fun tonight. After all, tough little bitches like you are our favorites. Right buddy?”_

_“HA HA HA! You’ve said it pal. We’re gonna beat out the crap of you, whore!_

_“NO! LET ME GO! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!” I screamed with all I had._

_“SHUT UP!” And he smacked me to the ground. I tried to resist but they were too strong for me. I could feel their filthy hands all over me, touching all over my body. And when they reached for my panties, I lost all hope on being rescued, until…_

_“HEY! LET HER GO, YOU SCOUNDRELS!” I looked up and I saw a boy around my age who was trying to save me from these two nauseating men._

_“Fuck off kid! Or else, we’ll be forced to teach you a little lesson.”_

_“Yeah, were gonna beat you so hard that your mom won’t even recognize you!”_

_“Please, run! Don’t get hurt because of me!” I shouted to the boy._

_“No! I won’t leave you! No one should have the right to force a woman to do things without consent!” The boy replied._

_“HA HA HA! Did you hear that, bro? He thinks he’s some kind of superhero, saving his damsel in distress! HA HA HA! How foolish!”_

_“Yeah! You’ve earned yourself a good ration of PAIN, moron!”_

_And with that both of them jumped on him, but he quickly dodged them both with a fast break and started fighting them with some kind of karate techniques. He started fighting one of them, and just when he almost finished with him, the other man grabbed the boy by the back. He started trying to get rid of him, but his grip was strong._

_“You’re good kid, I was almost convinced to let you go, but after beating us… I’LL END YOUR LIFE HERE! PREPARE TO DIE!!!”_

_He took a few steps back and charged to the boy with all the might he had, but in the very last instant, the boy quickly tilted his head to one side and the man punched his partner instead. The boy then freed himself and proceeded to finish both of them while they were stunned._

_“Argh… This isn’t over yet, you will pay for this, moron!”_

_And with that the two men fled the scene with the little dignity they have left._

_“And if I see you both again taking advantage of another girl, I’ll kill you both! IMBECILES!”_

_He then turned to me and extended his hand to help me get up off the ground._

_“Are you hurt?”_

_“No! And it’s all thanks to you! If you had come just a little later, I don’t know if…”_

_“Don’t think about it any longer, it’s over.”_

_“Thank you. Thank you, thank you so much!”_

_“Ha ha ha. It’s nothing._ _It’s the duty of every person in the world to help other people in danger, right?”_

_“Yes. Unfortunately, not many people think in that way.”_

_“Yeah, true. I guess you’re lucky that you ran into one person that does think in that way!”_

_“Yeah, you could say that.”_

_We kept laughing for a bit. Then he offered himself to accompany me to my house. He didn’t want me to go alone after that. And neither I wanted to go alone._

_“It’s here. Thanks again for accompany me.”_

_“No problem.”_

_We kept staring each other for a bit, looking at each other a bit awkwardly, until he broke this uncomfortable silence with a loud scream._

_“AH! I remembered it!” I looked at him confused and startled. “I knew I know you from somewhere. You and I go to the same class!”_

_“Huh? Oh, yeah, you’re right!” I affirmed. Now that he said it, I remember a boy that sits alone in our class and it’s a bit shy. It must be him. “But… I don’t know your name…_

_“Jake. Jake Ilott. A pleasure to meet you.”_

_“Eleonora Moore._ _But people call me Ellie, I don’t like being called by my full name and the only people that call me by my full name are my parents when I get in trouble.”_

_“Ha ha ha. Don’t worry Ellie, I won’t call you by your full name if you don’t want.”_

_“Thanks, I appreciate it.”_

_“Well, see you in class. Bye!”_

_“Bye, Jake!”_

Since that day, he and I became inseparable. We helped and supported each other as much as we could. A couple of years later he introduced me to Callum, and that’s where I knew both of them were racing drivers. I asked Jake why he didn’t tell me before and he answered: _“I didn’t want you to think different of me because I’m kinda famous, you know? Ha ha ha.”_ For which I replied: _“Don’t worry Jake, I won’t think differently because you’re kinda famous. It’s not like ABSOLUTELY NO ONE recognizes you in school or anything like that.”_ He looked at me with dramatic hurt eyes, but we laughed after that. Since that, the three of us formed a close bond, but the one between Jake and I became unbreakable after he saved me all those years ago. When we parted ways, he with his racing career and I with my studies, we promised each other to keep in touch no matter what. And when we reunited years later when I got the job to work as his PR assistant… it was a dream for both of us. We were going to go on this journey together.

I thought I was overreacting, remembering past memories and all that when a horrible thought crossed my mind and I stopped dead on my tracks. One thought that explained both suspicious behaviors of the Ferrari boys. _No… No no no! It can’t be that! It makes sense, but it just can’t be that! They wouldn’t do this to him. Maybe other people would, but these two… impossible. Ellie, forget that. And never thought of something like that again._

Thankfully, these last meters I was walking behind Jake, so he couldn’t see me shocked when I realized the possible explanation of the behaviors of Charles and Callum both. _Thank goodness he didn’t see me;_ _I didn’t know if I could have gotten out of this one. Jake… it’s better that you don’t know this, but I must know it… the truth… for your sake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this chapter was intended to be about the first race, but I came up with this and I thought it was good for character and story development.  
> Feel free to leave any comments or kudos!


End file.
